Christmasy Goodness
by Xixie
Summary: Newly Updated! The twins invited Oliver to the Burrow for Christmas, but he's more interested in a certain bookish Weasley. Slash.
1. Gorillas in the Mist

Okay guys. This is my first Harry Potter fic. It's my first slash fic. So let me know if I should just stop writing immediately. Also, I've just about finished off a bottle of wine all by myself, so this story might make absolutely no sense. I'm not drinking alone mind you, and I am of age, so no disparaging looks. My friend is on my bed with my laptop also writing Percy/Oliver fan fiction. Felicidad and I should both be studying for finals, but hell no, we're going to write about two men getting it on, something we know absolutely nothing about, being two girls. At least she dates guys. Although I don't know if that makes her more or less reliable a source. She dates guys, but I'm gay. It's a conundrum, an enigma, if you will. Alas, I am tipsy, aren't I? 

  
  


Anyway, if you can believe it, I don't actually own these characters. Truly, I don't. Quit looking at me like that. I'd tell you if I did.

  
  


Christmasy Goodness

  
  


"Twins invited me to your house for Christmas." 

  
  


Percy looked up from his Transfiguration text. "What?"

Oliver smiled. "The twins. They invited me to your house for Christmas."

"Really? Why? I thought your parents taking you to Rwanda for the holidays." Percy asked.

  
  


"I just got an owl from them. They can't take me. Something about Muggle civil war and gorillas. They think it might be dangerous for me."

  
  


"Well, why are they going then?"

  
  


"That's where the gorillas come in. Apparently they're helping my Aunt Moira move them to a wizarding preserve. They were going on about some kind of mist." Oliver looked confused for a second. "Anyway, the twins invited me to your house for Christmas."

  
  


Percy's face looked as close to excited as it could get without the promise of a test. "Great. It'll be nice to have someone to talk to who isn't completely mad."

Oliver looked pleased. He and Percy were the only boys in Gryffindor in their year. They had shared a single room for the last four years and, contrary to popular belief, were quite good friends. The two couldn't be more different, but for some reason they seemed to complement one another. At least as far as they could tell. Their housemates would be quite a bit more skeptical about that claim. As Percy knew next to nothing about Quidditch and Oliver was less than keen to discuss schoolwork-related things when he didn't have to, they would have assumed the two avoided in-depth discussions whenever possible. However, it can be extremely annoying when people assume you can only comprehend one thing. Oliver appreciated the fact that Percy never assumed he was stupid just because of his prowess at Quidditch, and Percy liked that Oliver was willing to talk to him about something other than Snape's next test. If, occasionally, Percy was expected to hypothesize on new Quidditch strategies that was okay, because Oliver wouldn't study half as much if he didn't live with Percy. So the two compromised and generally enjoyed the results.

  
  


"The twins invited you?" asked Percy.

  
  


"Yeah. They said that they couldn't have their house team's star player alone all at Christmas."

  
  


"Oh," said Percy, "I can see where that would be beyond comprehension. Merlin forbid you are unable to block that one bludger simply because you missed having some figgy pudding in a family atmosphere."

  
  


"I don't block bludgers, Percy."

  
  


Percy didn't look back up from his book, but he did smile. "I know."

  
  


"Anyway, it's gonna be fun. We'll be able to hang out the whole break. I won't have to be up early for practice, and you'll have no excuse to over-study."

  
  


"I'll pretend you didn't just make up the concept of over-studying."

  
  


Oliver laughed. "Whatever. Still fun."

  
  


Percy looked thoughtful. "Not really."

  
  


Oliver frowned. "What are you talking about? Don't you want me to come home with you? I don't have to if you don't want me to." He sounded hurt.

  
  


Percy looked into his roommate's eyes. "It's not that. It just that the twins invited you. They'll expect you to spend the whole break with them. I don't usually figure into their holiday plans."

  
  


"Who cares what plans you figure into? You figure into mine."

  
  


Percy and Oliver stared into one another's eyes for a long while. 

  
  


Finally, turning slightly red, Percy broke the silence. "Well, I'm glad you're coming home with us. But you don't have to spend lots of time with me if you don't want to. I know the twins are more fun than me."

  
  


Oliver furrowed his brow. "No, they're not."

  
  


Percy looked truly surprised. NOONE had ever said that before. Strangely though, he seemed to mean it.

  
  


"Anyway, I'm going down to the Common Room. Want to come?"

  
  


Oliver always asked this question and Percy always answered the same way. "That's okay. I'm just going to stay up here and study a bit more." 

  
  


"Well, I'll be back later. We can talk about the break. Oh, and what I should get your mother for Christmas as a thank you gift. Fred and George suggested sea monkeys, but I'm thinking no." 

  
  


"Yeah, that's what they gave her last year. You should probably go with something a little more original."

  
  


Oliver laughed. Sometimes the twins' logic escaped him. "Sure you don't want to come downstairs. We could play Exploding Snap with Eronia and Deville."

  
  


Percy seemed to think it over. "Well . . . no. I don't think so."

  
  


Oliver nodded. "Okay. I'll see you later then."


	2. Of Train Rides and Twins

As Percy Weasley stepped onto the Hogwarts Express, he looked around for Oliver. He usually spent his rides home sitting by a window, reading. However, he thought that he might rather talk to Oliver this time. He couldn't explain why exactly. He talked to Oliver every single day, but he felt that his holiday would be much better with the athletic boy around. Fred and George wouldn't be quite so apt to make fun of him if he had something to do other than study.

  
  


Oliver, for his part, was busy searching the crowd for Percy while trying to appear interested in whatever Fred and George were talking about.

  
  


"You might have to stay in Percy's room, cause he doesn't room with anyone, but you're used to it, so it won't be too bad." one of them said. 

  
  


"Yeah," he said absentmindedly. 

  
  


"What are you looking for?"

  
  


"Percy."

  
  


"We can easily avoid him for the train ride if we just get on over here." Fred said pointing to a specific train car.

  
  


Oliver looked at him like he was crazy. "I thought you would want to sit with your brother."

  
  


"Why would we want to do that? We're about to be forced to stay in the same small house with him for weeks."

  
  


"Yeah, he'll probably want us to study on the way home, or something."

  
  


Oliver didn't know why, but he was getting very mad at the twins. He thought about all the mean things they had always said about Percy. He had thought that they only did it when he couldn't hear them, but if they avoided him on trains home, he must have some inkling of their professed disdain. It just then occurred to Oliver that it was only since the twins had come to Hogwarts that Percy quit hanging out in the Common Room. Not that Percy was ever outgoing, but he used to sit in an armchair next to the fire while Oliver played Wizard's chess, miniature Quidditch, and Exploding Snap with other Gryffindors. Oliver liked it when Percy was around. He liked to be able to see him whenever he wanted to, even if he was playing with other students. Now he realized that the twins were probably the main reason Percy retreated into their room all the time. 

  
  


"Well," Oliver thought hard. He didn't really have a good reason to find Percy. It would sound stupid if he told the truth and said that he wanted to talk to Percy on the way home. Really, the redhead probably would read the whole trip back, but Oliver figured he could come up with some Quidditch strategies when Percy was concentrating on his book. "I meant to ask him something before we left, so I have to find him." Oliver finished awkwardly. 

  
  


Fred and George exchanged a look. "Okay." They said together. 

  
  


Percy had given up finding Oliver. He sat down and pulled out his beat up copy of The Once and Future King. He had just gotten to the part where Sir Pellenore was upset because someone had wounded the dragon he had been tracking for years. Pellenore was in the middle of nursing the poor beast back to health when Oliver entered his compartment, followed by the twins. 

  
  


"See? I told you he'd just be reading. What was it you wanted to ask him?"

  
  


Percy looked up. He smiled when he saw Oliver, but immediately frowned at George's words.

  
  


At the look on Percy's face, Oliver was overcome with a wave of protectiveness for his friend. He felt like shoving George, and Fred for that matter, out into the hallway and locking the door. 

  
  


Oliver realized that he had been silent for too long when Percy asked "You needed to ask me something?"

  
  


"Huh? Oh, oh, yeah. I, uh, well, I was wondering . . . I forgot."

  
  


Percy laughed. "Okay."

  
  


"Now that that's settled, why don't we go find Lee?"

  
  


Oliver turned back to Fred. "I think I'll just stay here."

  
  


Fred and George looked both put-out and confused. "He's with the rest of the Quidditch team. They were all going to discuss this year's chances for the House Cup."

  
  


"That's okay. I just want to sit down for awhile." 

"Whatever you say. We'll come get you later."

  
  


With this the twins left the car in search of Quidditch conversation. Percy turned to Oliver.

"You don't want to go talk about Quidditch?"

  
  


Oliver stood in the middle of the compartment feeling uncomfortable for some reason. "No. I want to talk to you."

  
  


Oliver looked up from the floor and into Percy's eyes. His darker skin looked slightly flushed whereas Percy's face was a lovely beet red. Oliver smiled at the way Percy's freckles were still visible underneath all that red. He also wondered why he felt so embarrassed for wanting to talk to Percy. He didn't feel like this when he got a desire to hold a conversation with Fred or George, or even Alicia or Deville. It was just Percy. It was just stupid that he wanted to push that bit of red hair that always fell into his face back behind his ear, just because it would give him an excellent excuse find out how soft Percy's hair really was. 

  
  


Percy was having similar difficultly coming up with a reason for his blushes. He had been living with the boy for four years, after all. He should be able to look into his eyes without wanting to get close enough to nail down the specific colors of the flecks in his brown eyes. And there was no reason to note that his hands were particularly beautiful. 

  
  


Percy finally broke their silence, and by extension their stares. "Do you remember what you wanted to tell me? You could go talk to the guys and come back if you remember."

  
  


Oliver rolled his eyes and sat down across from Percy. "I don't want to talk about Quidditch just now. I swear, people think I never do anything else."

  
  


"I don't." Oliver smiled. "I just thought you might want to hang out with them."

  
  


"We could both go."

  
  


"I don't think the twins want me to."

  
  


"Who cares what the twins want? They're second years." 

  
  


"I know. But I don't want them to start talking about how I'm always studying and how I'm Perfec . . ." Percy stopped.

  
  


Oliver was surprised. He wasn't aware that Percy knew of his nickname amongst the other students-Perfect Percy. Oliver knew that Percy didn't think himself better than the other students. He was just really shy. Hard to believe with brothers like the twins, but then again, one would learn to eschew the company of others if the twins were the only people around. Sure Percy studied a lot. Maybe people did call him a know-it-all. But he generally did. It wasn't his fault that he was really smart, and it was supposed to be a good thing to study, right? Oliver resolved to stop the name calling if he could. It was one thing when stupid first years did it, but if Percy was hurt by it, it had to go.

  
  


"Well, I didn't really have anything to ask you earlier. I just didn't want to have to spend the whole trip with the twins. They get kind of annoying."

  
  


"You'd rather be with me?"

  
  


Oliver was confused when his stomach flopped at those words. "Yeah."

  
  


Whereas Percy had looked hurt when he was talking about the twins jibes, he looked happy that Oliver had said that. Oliver looked happy that Percy looked happy.

  
  


A few hours into the trip Fred and George told the rest of the Quidditch team that they were going to go rescue Oliver from abject boredom at the hands of their brother. The team laughed while the twins exited the compartment. 

  
  


However, the twins were shocked when they got to Percy's and Oliver's compartment. There was loud laughter coming out of it. When they looked through the window, they saw Oliver and Percy sitting across from one another and talking animatedly. The boys were leaning as far toward one another as possible. Their heads were very close together as they both talked at once. At one point Oliver moved forward to push some of Percy's hair out of his eyes without stopping his story. Percy smiled and laughed at whatever it was Oliver was saying. 

  
  


Fred and George looked incredulous, but decided that they would just let them keep talking. Really, if someone could stomach three hours stuck in a small space with Percy, he should be allowed to finish his conversation. 


	3. Wherein Percy and Oliver Learn Some Stuf...

Okay, guys. Here's the latest chapter. I can't promise when the next one will be out, as I'm heading home for Christmas. Call me crazy; I just don't think I'll be too keen on writing slash fiction while my dad's in the kitchen. But, if I get any alone-time I'll see what I can do. Also, I was once again completely drunk when writing this part. You're all going to think I'm some kind of drunkard, but it's really not true. I hardly ever drink. It's just that it's been finals week and for some reason the booze seems to flow whenever that happens. So, for all I know, I'll write really badly when sober. 

  
  


Anyway, I think I need to make some general disclaimers for the future things that might come in this story. It's not all decided, but let's keep in mind that these kids are 14, 15 tops. I'm going with 15-it makes me feel better. But in Heatheria, that's my feudal estate, 15 year olds DO NOT have sex. Ever. So don't expect it. I might age them at some point and have some more adult activities, but there's no way it'll be explicit. I can't write that stuff. I'll blush. Unless someone gets me really drunk, then you never know. 

  
  


I'll stop rambling now. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know if there's anything you want to see. I took one suggestion from the reviews. You'll know who you are when you get there.

  
  


When you're done, be sure to check out my friend Felicidad's P/O fics-Tribute and The Waffle House Challenge. Good stuff, I assure you. 

  
  


Happy Christmas everyone.

  
  


Later

  
  


Wherein Percy and Oliver Learn Some Stuff

  
  


The Hogwart's Express pulled into King's Cross sometime around 3:00 PM. Percy and Oliver hadn't noticed that they were all that close to London, but got up as soon as the train stopped.

  
  


"I guess we should go find my mum."

  
  


"Yeah, I guess." Oliver replied.

  
  


As the two boys climbed off the train, Fred and George came running towards them. 

  
  


"Mum's gone to get our trunks." stated Fred.

  
  


"She said to wait over here," ended George. The twins had a habit of finishing each other's thoughts. Percy had once said that they were like tag team conversationalists, and the term had caught on with the family. 

  
  


"So, we saw you on the train-"

  
  


"You seemed really focused-"

  
  


"What were you talking about?"

  
  


Percy and Oliver exchanged a confused look. Oliver spoke first, "Nothing specific."

  
  


"Yeah," said Percy. "Just stuff."

  
  


"Oh," said the twins at once. 

  
  


Just then Mrs. Weasley came purposely from the left. 

  
  


"Oh, Percy dear. Give your mother a hug. How have you been? Have you been eating enough. I swear, you and the twins seem even skinnier than usual. Well, nothing to be done about it here. Let's get you home." 

  
  


Turning, "You must be Oliver."

  
  


"Yes, ma'am. Thank you for inviting me for Christmas." 

  
  


Molly smiled. "Oh, it's no trouble whatever. We've such a large family, one more person really can disrupt anything. Well, this way boys. Your father's getting your things in the car. Bill and Charlie just arrived this morning."

* * *

Once at the Burrow, the boys carried their things into the house. Bill, Charlie, Ron, and Ginny were waiting in the kitchen. Once the obligatory hugs and brotherly smacks were out of the way, Oliver was introduced to the miscellaneous Weasley's. Finally, Molly reentered the kitchen. 

"Oliver, dear. I've put you in Percy's room, because of spacing issues." Oliver and Percy smiled at each other. "I know that you're the twins' friend, but their room's always packed with their fool inventions and experiments."

  
  


Nobody seemed to notice the stricken look on Percy's face, or the confused one on Oliver's.

  
  


"Um, no, ma'am. I really don't mind rooming with Percy."

  
  


"Yeah, mum," added George. "He's used to it."

  
  


"Right then, get your stuff on upstairs."

  
  


The boys moved to obey. As soon as they left the room Charlie turned to his mum. "What were you going on about Oliver being the twins friend? I thought Oliver was Percy's friend. Merlin, I remember their first year. They were bloody inseparable."

  
  


"Well, the twins were the ones who invited him. And they're the ones that always go on about him. They're on the Quidditch team with him. You know Percy's never liked Quidditch that much. And watch your language, young man." 

  
  


"Yeah, maybe so. But I used to check on Percy his second year. Kept in contact with some of my friends in the year below me. They always said he and Oliver were together. Usually Oliver being rowdy and Percy watching quietly, but still together."

  
  


"Does it really matter whose friend he is? I mean they can all get on, can't they? I've never heard Percy go on about him is all. The twins talk about him all the time."

  
  


"I don't know. Maybe they had some sort of falling out. I was just wondering."

  
  


"You go on now. Maybe you could take Ron and Ginny down to the lake for a while. Santa may need to prepare a little something for them."

  
  


Charlie smiled and looked at Bill, who nodded. "We'll take them off for a while. Love ya, mum." 

  
  


* * *

Oliver and Percy had just gotten all of their belongings into Percy's room. Oliver glanced over at his roommate, who was still rather upset from his mother's words.   
  


"Percy."

  
  


Percy busied himself organizing some books on his desk. He didn't look up when he answered. "Yeah."

  
  


"You're my best friend."

  
  


Percy stood stock still and stared at the wall. "What?"

  
  


Oliver moved closer to the red head. "You're my best friend."

  
  


Percy looked up at Oliver who was only about three feet away from him at this point. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it after a second and a half. "Really?"

  
  


The complete disbelief that was transmitted in that one word felt like a stab to Oliver's heart. "Yes. You're the only person who listens to me and doesn't think I'm stupid and wants to know what I think about things that aren't Quidditch and who I like to be with all the time and . . . and . . . you're my best friend."

  
  


The two boys stared at each other for a long while. Finally Percy said, "I didn't know I was your best friend. I just knew that you were mine."

  
  


Oliver had an urge to do something drastic. He wasn't entirely sure what that thing was, but he knew that it should be amazing and that Percy's body figured into it somehow. Percy stared into Oliver's eyes and unknowingly licked his lips. Oliver let out a breath at the sight. He opened his mouth, but Percy spoke. "May . . . maybe we should go downstairs and see what everyone's up to?"

  
  


Oliver looked to his left quickly. "Okay."

  
  


The two made their way down the stairs and were intercepted by the twins in the den. "Hey, Oliver, Percy, we were going to ask Bill and Charlie if they wanted to play Quidditch. You want to join in? With you here we have a full team." 

  
  


Oliver looked at Percy and went through the line up-Charlie, Bill, Fred, George, and himself. "Are you going to play Percy?"

  
  


Fred answered for him. "Don't be daft. Of course not. Ron's fairly good though. And Bill knows how to magic up an opposing team. Let's go."

  
  


"Well-"

  
  


Percy spoke up. "I'll watch." Oliver's head snapped to his right.

  
  


The twins looked incredulous, but Oliver smiled. Without breaking eye contact with Percy, "Great, I'm in."

  
  


* * *

Four hours later the Weasley children and Oliver walked into the family den. Molly and Arthur looked up from their respective reading.   
  


"How'd the game get on, boys?" asked the patriarch.

  
  


Bill, the oldest, answered, "Well enough. Oliver here's an excellent little seeker." 

  
  


Oliver smiled at the praise. "I usually play keeper."

  
  


George spoke up at this, "Yeah, he's going to be captain next year. It's already decided."

  
  


Oliver blushed at the words but didn't say anything. It was true. 

  
  


Molly smiled at her houseguest. "That's wonderful. But it's already 11:00. I think it's about time for bed." 

  
  


All the children nodded, even Bill and Charlie, who were certainly old enough to stay up until midnight if they pleased. However, a full four hours of Quidditch can really make a man tired and neither felt like protesting. 

* * *

Both Oliver and Percy had decided a shower was in order before bed. It was another hour before they both, clad in flannel pajamas, climbed into Percy's full sized bed.   
  


Neither spoke for a full minute, both uncomfortable for some unknown reason. Finally, "You were great tonight, Oliver. At Quidditch, I mean."

  
  


Oliver didn't think to ask at what else he might have been great at. "Thanks Percy. Are you sure you weren't bored? Just watching?"

  
  


"Oh, no. I love watching you." Percy looked over at his bedmate. "At . . . at Quidditch, I mean."

  
  


Oliver just smiled. 

  
  


"Anyway, my brothers never ask me anyway. It was fun to see all the stuff that went on, and I like to talk to Ginny. We both were watching."

  
  


"Good. But if you had wanted to do something else, um, we could have done that." 

  
  


"I didn't feel like reading." Percy said, frowning.

  
  


Oliver perceived that his friend was upset. "That's not what I meant." He said, laying his hand on Percy's arm. "I just, um, I want you to have fun too. If you ever want to do something with me, or, you know, your brothers or Ginny, then you can tell me." Oliver was blushing.

  
  


Percy relaxed. "I just want to, you know."

  
  


"What?" 

  
  


"Never mind."

  
  


"No," answered Oliver. "What?" He noticed that he still had his hand on Percy's arm and moved it.

  
  


"I just want to do what everyone else does. I don't like to fly on a broom. I don't like Quidditch, other than watching you play. I just wish I liked the same things my brothers like."

  
  


Oliver didn't say anything for a while. "If you like the same things they did, you wouldn't be you. I would hate that. They should want to like the same things you like."

  
  


Percy turned on his side to face Oliver, who was already on his side. "I'm boring."

  
  


"No. Don't say that anymore. You have never once bored me. I think you are the smartest, most interesting person I know." 

  
  


Percy blushed. "Well, I think you are the coolest, smartest, most interesting person I know."

  
  


Oliver looked insecure for a moment. "I'm not smart like you are, Percy. I'm just a jock."

  
  


Percy looked incredulous and laid his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Don't ever say that, Oliver. I've never said a thing that you didn't understand. Noone's ever understood me like you do."

  
  


The boys looked into each other's eyes for a full minute. Finally, Percy bit his lip and Oliver was forced to note that the curve of his friend's bottom lip was absolutely perfect. In fact, Percy's lips were so perfectly pink that Oliver wondered what would happen if someone were to suck on them. Could they actually get any pinker? This thought should have made Oliver ineffably uncomfortable, but he felt as if this reaction was so natural, so preordained, that it was such a long time coming, that it was his right to find out for himself. 

  
  


Oliver could feel Percy's hand on his shoulder. The pressure was almost a burn. He slowly moved his hand onto Percy's hip. The boy's only reaction was a sharp intake of breath. Without breaking eye contact, Oliver leaned forward and pressed his lips to Percy's. 

  
  


Both boys closed their eyes. The kiss was fairly chaste until Oliver slowly shifted closer and moved one leg across Percy's. He then flicked his tongue across the redhead's lips. Percy opened his mouth softly with a moan. Oliver moved his tongue into Percy's mouth and pulled the boy toward him. Neither knew exactly what they were supposed to do. Percy had never kissed anyone, and Oliver had only ever kissed Alicia Spinnet and Jacob Michaelson, a Ravenclaw third year. 

  
  


However, it didn't feel like this. Oliver had never wanted to pull the person he was kissing straight through him, wanted to kiss him until it hurt physically. But that was what he wanted now. Oliver truly believed that from the second he touched his mouth to Percy's he would feel the other boy's pain, his joy, forever. A connection like this couldn't be normal. It couldn't be ordinary. Honestly, this had to be destiny. Percy was created for him. Percy, for his part, had come to the conclusion that they were like the two most intricate puzzle pieces ever created. A perfect fit only for each other. 

  
  


Neither would ever be able to recall how long the kiss lasted, but as soon as they moved away from each other Oliver ran his hand, which was still on Percy's hip, up his side and up to his face. Cupping his face, Oliver ran his thumb over Percy's lips, which he noted were now the color of the dusty pink roses his mother kept on the piano in their foyer. 

  
  


Percy looked shocked and somehow frightened. He was scared Oliver wouldn't want him, that, as this was his first kiss, he hadn't done it right, that Oliver would realize that he was a silly little geek who no one liked, that he wasn't attractive like Oliver was. Percy stopped with this thought, looking at his longtime roommate. Dear God, Oliver was gorgeous. Just perfect. The sandy blonde hair, the raspy Scottish accent, the chocolatey eyes so deep one could just fall into them, drown, and be thankful for the experience. 

  
  


Oliver sensed the fear in his companion, but couldn't imagine what it meant. He could see the desire in the boy's eyes. What was it? "What's wrong?" he whispered, his thumb still on the corner of Percy's mouth. 

  
  


"I . . . oh, god . . . it's just that . . . Oliver . . ."

  
  


Oliver's eyes narrowed. He knew. Percy was insanely insecure. How was that possible? Did he even realize how true his nickname was, Perfect Percy? For Percy was perfect. Absolutely. 

  
  


Oliver didn't know what he was supposed to say. So he just started talking. "Percy, you're my best friend. You're the only person who ever cares what's going on inside me. You never stereotype me, and you never just assume you know what I'm thinking or am going to say. You're the first person I think of in the morning and the last I think of at night." Oliver tried hard to think of a title for this type of person. "You . . . you're my best friend."

  
  


Percy could feel tears stinging in his eyes. He put his hand on top of the one on his face. "I think I may love you Oliver."

  
  


Oliver thought about this for about ten seconds. "Good."

  
  


Percy smiled suddenly. "Really?"

  
  


"Yeah, cause I love you too." Oliver smiled.

  
  


Percy closed his eyes. Oliver rolled over onto his back, pulling Percy with him. The redhead threw his leg across both of Oliver's. He nestled his head into Oliver's neck, and laid his hand on the boy's chest. Oliver had never felt like this before. He never wanted to go to sleep, but he never wanted to get out of this bed, either. Oliver wrapped both arms around Percy and sighed. He asked Percy to tell him about what kind of Christmas he could expect at the Weasley stronghold. 

  
  


Percy laughed and proceeded to tell him about the Christmas that the twins turned Ginny's hair red and Ron's hair green, saying it was in the best interest of everyone's Yuletide happiness. Oliver related the story of his mother's favorite robes and the pillow he tried to make her for Christmas one year. The two lie in one another's arms talking about Christmas and Quidditch, homework and Hogsmeade, family and Muggles, Star Trek and music for hours. It was about four am when the two finally fell into sleep. 

  
  
  
  


A/N: Yes, wizards have Star Trek. I'm not exactly sure how, not having televisions and whatnot. But, really, is life worth living without Star Trek? I think not. 


	4. Bedhead Percy, or C'mon, We All Saw the ...

Well guys. Completely sober for this chapter. Let me know if I should go pick up some wine and a bottle of tequila for the next one. Quality control and all that. It's shorter than the last, but I didn't think I'd get another one up before break, so count yourselves lucky. I already have the next bit planned out, so I might get it up soon too. We shall see. 

  
  


In answer to Goggled Monkey. You are absolutely correct. Ginny's hair is already red. I didn't really think about that when I was writing it, but I was drunk. No, I'm kidding. I meant that they turned her hair Run, Lola, Run red, Santa suit red, Bozo the Clown red. But thanks for pointing it out. My friends and I got a laugh at my expense. 

  
  


Well, darlings, I'm off to see Star Trek: Nemesis. Everyone needs to go see it this weekend. Patrick Stewart said in an interview that big box office returns could mean a Star Trek XI. And while I do realize the golden rule of Star Trek- Even numbered ST movies do not suck, I'd really like there to be an XI so there could then be a XII. 

  
  


Plus, the guy who wrote this one wants to write a second one. And he's been hinting at a Q related movie. How cool is that? Pretty cool. 

  
  


And Wesley's in this one. I love Wesley. 

  
  


Wow, the pure, unadulterated geekiness of those last few lines astounds even me. 

  
  


Oh, well. 

  
  


Bedhead!Percy--C'mon, We All Saw the Movie

  
  


When Percy woke up he realized that he was no longer draped across his bedmate. Rather he was lying on his back, his bedmate draped across him. Somehow during the night Oliver had managed to move himself further down the bed. He was now lying with his head on Percy's stomach. Percy tried to look at his clock, but couldn't see it from the angle he was at. Not wanting to wake Oliver, he made himself more comfortable by resituating a pillow and settling back to watch Oliver sleep. 

  
  


Without really thinking about it, Percy began to run his fingers through the brown hair in front of him. It was short, but he could still twist it around his fingers a bit. His thoughts moved to the night before. They had stayed up talking all night. And before that, they had kissed. For a while. Percy blushed when he remembered. 

  
  


But now it was morning. What happened now? Did Oliver wake up, regret, and end? Or were they boyfriends now? Percy wasn't sure when you were supposed to call someone that. He just knew that he wasn't going to be the first one to say it. He may have all the answers in class, but god knows he felt like an idiot when it came to personal relations. There was a reason Oliver was his only friend. 

  
  


But, seriously, what now? Oh god. He probably won't want to do this ever again. He'll probably realize that he can have anyone he wants . . . hadn't that Ravenclaw third year been looking at him across the Great Hall? Percy felt Oliver's head move and looked down. Clear brown eyes looked up at him. Percy looked at him worriedly, "Um, good morn . . . hmmph."

  
  


Oliver didn't give him time to finish his salutations. Launching himself upwards with Quidditch trained reflexes, he pushed his mouth against Percy's. It only took a second for the redhead to respond. Wrapping both arms around Oliver's head, Percy opened his mouth. Oliver worked his way up the bed a bit more and rolled over so that Percy was on top of him. After an undetermined amount of time, the kiss broke off. 

  
  


"Good morning, Percy."

  
  


"Uh-huh."

  
  


"Are you always this cute in the morning?"

  
  


Percy thought a minute. "Of course, you just insist on sleeping so much later than me, you never get to see it."

  
  


"Well, remind me to set the alarm. Kay?"

  
  


"Okay." 

  
  


"You're hair's all sticking out." remarked Oliver as he raked both hands through it.

  
  


"Oh, well, I'll brush it."

  
  


"I'd really prefer you didn't."

  
  


Percy smiled. "What time is it."

  
  


Oliver glanced at the clock to his right. "It says, 'wow, Percy, even Ron's going to be impressed with this lie-in.' Um, what exactly does that mean?"

  
  


Percy blushed at the clock's choice of phrasing. "It just means that it must be really late. I never sleep in for very long, and Ron could sleep through a hurricane . . . or the twins." 

  
  


"We were up late."

  
  


Percy looked into Oliver's eyes. "We were."

  
  


"I want to kiss you again, but we should probably get up."

  
  


"That's probably a good idea. Everyone's going to be shocked that I'm not up yet, anyway."

  
  


Oliver nodded, but didn't let go of Percy. "Yeah. Up, huh."

  
  


Percy nodded. 

  
  


"Kay." Oliver leaned down and kissed Percy once more, quickly. "Up." 

  
  


Oliver took his things into the bathroom, while Percy changed in his room. When Oliver returned, Percy ran in to brush his teeth. By the time the two made it downstairs, it was nearly 2:00 PM. 

  
  


The entire Weasley clan, sans Percy, of course, was just sitting done to lunch. Everyone looked up when Percy and Oliver enter the kitchen. 

  
  


"Jeez, Percy. I'm really proud of you. You slept past 10:30." said Ron.

  
  


Percy raised an eyebrow, smirking. 

  
  


"He didn't keep you up all night, reading did he." asked George.

  
  


"No. We just got to talking is all." Oliver looked slightly angry at these words. He could almost feel Percy's frown.

  
  


"Yeah," added Percy. "It was late before we fell asleep."

  
  


"Talking about what?" asked a twin.

  
  


Both Percy and Oliver blushed.

  
  


Bill and Charlie exchanged a look over the table. "Well," said Charlie. "That's what vacations are for, right? Staying up all night and oversleeping." 

  
  


"Of course they are, dear." Interjected Molly. "As long as one doesn't overdo it." she said, pointedly looking at the twins. 

  
  


"What?" they exclaimed in unison.

  
  


This drew all attention away from Percy and Oliver and back onto whatever it was each person had been concentrating on in the first place. Percy and Oliver sat down next to one another at the table, moving to fill their plates. Conversation jumped around the table, but Oliver and Percy seemed to be in their own world, speaking lowly to one another. 

  
  


Finally the twins stood up. "We're going down to the creek."

  
  


"Wanna come Oliver."

  
  


Oliver was still talking to Percy. "What?"

  
  


"To the creek."

  
  


"Wanna come."

  
  


Oliver looked to Percy. "Um, I don't know. Do you want to go to the creek?"

  
  


Fred rolled his eyes. "Of course not. He doesn't like the creek. It's dirty down there."

  
  


Molly spoke up at this. "You be nice. Invite your brother to go too."

  
  


George let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine. Would you like to accompany us to the creek, dear brother?"

  
  


But Bill didn't give him a chance to answer. "I actually wanted to show Percy some of the stuff I've brought back from Central America. You guys can go on to the creek if you'd like."

  
  


The twins didn't even pretend to be upset. They simply grabbed Oliver's arm and set off down the hall, pausing only to throw on their winter robes before heading out.

  
  


* * *

Percy was led up to his eldest brothers' room. "What did you want to show me, Bill?"   
  


Bill glanced at Charlie, who said, "Sit down, Percy."

  
  


Percy looked confused for a second, but sat down on Charlie's bed. His brothers sat across from him on Bill's bed. "So."

  
  


Percy looked really confused now. "Yeah?"

  
  


Charlie nodded knowingly before speaking. "Oliver, huh?"

  
  


Percy looked like he was about faint. "What about him?" he asked hesitantly.

  
  


Bill smiled. "I, for one, don't think he's the twins' friend."

  
  


Percy looked at him. "He is."

  
  


"But your friend first, right?"

  
  


"I've known him longer, if that's what you mean." Percy said guardedly.

  
  


"No," Charlie said. "I think you know him better than the twins."

  
  


"We've roomed together for a while. I'd pretty much have to, wouldn't I?"

  
  


Bill decided to try a different tactic. "Does mum have any idea she's set you up in a bed with your boyfriend?"

  
  


Percy looked absolutely shocked, even fearful. "NO! And you can't tell he . . . I mean, you can't tell her that because it's not true. Oliver is just my friend."

  
  


Charlie smiled almost evilly. "Really? Cause I don't recall that big old bruise just below your ear being there before you went to bed last night. So, unless someone else snuck into your room to suck on your neck, I'd say you're pretty well busted, Percy."

  
  


Percy's hands flew up to his neck. Yeah, if he pressed slightly against the skin just below his right ear, he could feel that it was slightly tender. Leaving his right hand covering it, "Oh god, did anyone else see? Did mum?" Percy was near frantic.

  
  


"No," Bill soothed. "Noone else was paying attention."

  
  


"Well, how did you bloody well see it then?" Percy demanded.

  
  


Charlie, who was far too amused with this situation, opened his mouth in mock horror. "Percy, language!"

  
  


Percy just glared. 

  
  


Bill raised a hand. "We're not going to tell anyone. We noticed the looks you and Oliver had been exchanging all afternoon yesterday. We'd already put two and two together. Besides, no one innocent blushes as much as you and Oliver do around each other. Honestly. We were just wondering what's going on. How long have you two been together?"

  
  


"Well, what time is it now?"

  
  


"Last night?"

  
  


"Yeah." 

  
  


"Well, Happy Christmas to you." Charlie supplied.

  
  


"Is that all?" Percy asked.

  
  


"Oh, no. Not at all." said Charlie.

  
  


"Yeah," supplied Bill. "It's time for a Weasley brotherly talk."

  
  


Percy closed his eyes, "Oh god."

  
  
  
  


There it is. Hope you enjoyed. If I don't get to post again before then, Happy Christmas to everyone. 


	5. Mark My Words

Okay guys. I have postponed my trip home until tomorrow morning. Or really this morning, but let's not get nitpicky. So you get one more chapter before I leave. This is another sober chapter. I'm going to start labeling them. Maybe one day I have enough data to make an informed decision about whether or not to become an alcoholic. 

  
  


I want to thank every wonderful person who has decided to give me an early Yuletide gift by reviewing. It warms my little slasher chick heart. 

  
  


Grammar geek- About the preposition thing. I appreciate you pointing it out. And I understand about being a stickler for grammar. I consider myself to be. But I knew that I did that. I almost changed it but decided I didn't want to. You're going to think I'm the geekiest person on the planet, because I'm about to get up on my soapbox. I'm actually a comma nazi. I'll admit it. I know that Faulkner's smarter and more imaginative and just better than me. But I swear to god, if I could just drop 42 tons of iron commas on his head, I'd do it. So I know where you're coming from.

  
  


But I have a huge problem with unnecessary Latinate grammar rules. They piss me off. We can't end a sentence with a preposition. We can't split an infinitive. Why the hell not? Who thought that was a good idea? 

  
  


The only reason we can't do it, is because in Latin, it's actually impossible to do it. Basic Latinate sentence construction will not allow for a preposition to be at the end of a sentence. You can't split a Latin infinitive, because, as in most Romance languages, an infinitive is one word. Well, English sentence structure will allow for ending propositions, and you can split infinitives all you want. 

  
  


The purpose of language and writing is communication. Sometimes it makes more sense to split the infinitive or end with the preposition. Clarity is the most important thing. When clarity begins to be sacrificed to technicality, I think it's time for a change.

  
  


Latin's dead for a reason. It couldn't change. It takes fifteen separate Latin words to say "motorcycle." Latin couldn't change, and it died. English has gone through three major stages-- Old, Middle, and Modern. And it's still kicking. Nothing makes me happier than a new word. When South Park slipped the word "hella" into everyday usage, I rejoiced. When Webster's adds a word to the dictionary, I smile.

  
  


I would never break these rules in a scholarly paper, but in prose and everyday life, I throw caution to the wind. It's just my thing. I hope to god I didn't offend anyone. I understand people who follow grammar rules to the letter. I respect that. I just thought it through for myself, and there are certain things I don't agree with. And I'm far too stubborn to back down.

  
  


Sorry, but this grammar thing truly is one of my pet peeves. Sorry to subject you all to my rantlet. 

  
  


I have to end this with one of my favorite quotes. Once, when giving a speech, Winston Churchill ended a sentence with a preposition. An English teacher, as if the country didn't have enough to worry about, what with the blitzkriegs and all, sent him a letter saying that he should set a better example for school children. 

  
  


Churchill gave a speech, agreeing with his mistake, but condemning the letter, saying "This is something up with which I shall not put." 

  
  


It's just kinda funny.

And now that I've alienated at least one of my readers, on with the story.

  
  


P.S.- Feel free to disagree or flame me. I probably deserve it.

  
  


Mark My Words

  
  


Oliver tromped through the woods behind Fred and George. He had wanted to spend the day with Percy. He knew that Percy was nervous about all this change going on between them. Percy would need to talk about it. Then they could snog some more. 

  
  


But no. He was following the twins, two people he was slightly miffed at, down to a creek. He didn't appreciate the way they always ragged on Percy. Granted, he had never thought much of it. Not having a sibling, himself, Oliver figured that a good natured ribbing was probably par for the course. But now he could see the differences in the ways they treated Percy from the rest of their brothers. He could also see that Percy was aware of these differences too. And that they bothered him.

  
  


George turned back. "Come on Oliver. It's just up here."

  
  


Oliver moved forward, over a slight hill. Once he could see past it, he gasped. There was a creek, but it wasn't anything like what he expected. "It's gorgeous."

The twins smiled. The creek was flowing quickly around big smooth rocks. There was a stone bridge across it to a small clearing. The entire area was covered with snow and looked as close to pristine as a place can get. 

  
  


"We know. It's great fun in the summer too. Then you can wade."

  
  


"Yeah," returned Fred. "Now aren't you glad you came with us, instead of hanging around Percy all day. I tell you, he'd have you studying before you could say 'Snoozizius Boringium.'"

  
  


Oliver's smile faded into a scowl. He turned sharply towards the twins. "Why are you always going on like that?"

  
  


They both looked at him like he had misplaced some marbles. "What?" they said in unison.

  
  


"You always act as if Percy's the most boring person on the planet who does nothing but read and study."

  
  


Looking bewildered they both shrugged. "He is."

  
  


"He is not!" Oliver yelled. "Quit bloody saying it. It hurts his feelings." 

  
  


Fred and George were shocked at Oliver's demeanor. They had never seen him this upset when a Quidditch loss to Slytherin wasn't involved. "What do you care?" hazarded George.

  
  


"Yeah, you never had a problem with us saying all of this before."

  
  


"Well, I didn't realize that you said stuff like that all the time and to his face. Stop it."

  
  


"Jeez, Oliver. We didn't know you were so mad about it."

"Just stop, okay?"

  
  


"Whatever. He's our brother. We know how to handle him." 

  
  


"I'm going back, now. I'm sorry I yelled at you. Thanks for showing me the creek. It's lovely."

  
  


Neither Fred nor George made a move as Oliver plodded back over the hill towards the Burrow. Finally, George turned to Fred. "What the bloody hell was that all about?"

  
  


"I don't know. He's probably just tired from not getting enough sleep last night."

  
  


"You think he's right? That we hurt Percy's feelings?"

  
  


"Well of course we hurt his feelings. That's the point. But he's our brother. And we love him. We'd know if we were being too mean. Honestly, how much can it hurt someone's feelings to tell him he's smart all the time. Oliver just doesn't understand Percy. He knows we're just kidding."

  
  


"I don't know. He's been rooming with him for years."

  
  


"If they're such good friends, why don't they hang out in the Common Room and stuff. Oliver's just trying to be nice, but he doesn't get it." 

  
  


George looked unsure for a second, then shrugged. "Well of course. I mean honestly."

  
  


Fred nodded. "Right then. Off to the other side of the creek dear Gred."

  
  


"Absolutely Forge."

  
  


* * *

Molly turned from setting the dish washing spell when she heard Oliver enter. "Oh, Oliver dear. Didn't you like the creek?"   
  


"Yes, Mrs. Weasley. It's just cold outside. Have you seen Percy?"

  
  


Molly studied the boy for a moment, then nodded. "He's up with Bill and Charlie in their old room. You run on up there. They'll be glad to see you."

  
  


* * *

Oliver could hear voices as he approached the end of the upstairs hallway. Percy groaned loudly. "Oh god. Just stop."   
  


One of his older brothers spoke up. "No Perce, listen. You gotta grab it by the tail and whip it around a bit."

  
  


The other brother, who Oliver believed to be Bill, added, "It's like Quidditch, er . . . maybe more like a Muggle sport called Jai Alai. You have these big wooden ball throwing things and have to go for it."

  
  


Oliver was completely confused as to what this conversation could possibly be about, but now that he could see in the room, it didn't look as if Percy was particularly enjoying it. Bill and Charlie sat on one bed leaning toward Percy, avidly illustrating their non-points with dramatic hand gestures. Percy was lying on the bed opposite, with one arm over his eyes. Every once in a while, he would groan loudly and more his head back and forth.

  
  


Right as Bill was in the process of describing a Muggle invention called SCUBA gear and its relation to ancient Egyptian papyrus Charlie looked toward the doorway. He smacked Bill's arm lightly, saying "Hi Oliver."

  
  


Bill looked at the door and Percy rolled his eyes. "Nice try guys. Are you quite finished?"

  
  


Oliver spoke "Hi."

  
  


Hearing this, Percy sat straight up in the bed. "Hi." 

  
  


Oliver had just interrupted Bill and Charlie's lame list of relationship analogies. Percy had no idea how a first date was like a lily pad in a bathtub, but he was sure that he didn't care. If his brothers had any practical advice, they weren't sharing, and at this point Percy was quite sure Bill and Charlie were doomed to live their lives alone. 

  
  


Oliver smiled at Percy. "Hi."

  
  


Bill and Charlie smirked at one another. "Why don't you join us, Oliver?"

  
  


Before Oliver could accept Percy jumped up. "That's okay guys. You should really . . . wrap some presents or something. We'll just go find something to do."

  
  


The two nodded knowingly. The sly smiles they exchanged made Percy roll his eyes. "Give it up, guys."

  
  


With this, he grabbed Oliver's arm and led him out into the hall, shutting the door behind him. "Thank you so much for saving me. Those two are complete nutters." Looking around, "Where'd you dump the twins?"

  
  


"I left them by the creek. I wanted to find you." 

  
  


Percy blushed. "Here's my room. Trust me. It's safer in here."

  
  


Oliver laughed at Percy's vehemence. "What's going on?"

  
  


Percy sat down on his bed, Oliver moving to sit beside him. "My brothers know about . . . well, they figured out that we're . . . um. They saw this." Percy finally said, pointing to his neck. 

  
  


Oliver looked to see what Percy was talking about. The sight made his eyes dilate. There was a small, well small's a relative term, for a lovebite it was rather substantial, bruise on Percy's white neck. Just to the side of it was a little group of freckles, and Oliver really wanted touch it. His hormones managed to tune out everything but the contrasting colors of Percy's creamy skin to the stark red and teeny blue center of that mark. It was absolutely empowering to know that he had put that there. 'Wow,' he thought, 'I made that bruise. Anyone who sees that will know immediately that they can't have him.' And, if he wanted to, he could bloody well do it again. In fact, that's exactly what he wanted to do. 

  
  


Oliver was confronted with one of the defining moments of a person's life. The point where you look at another person and your entire body screams 'mine.' He moved closer to Percy on the bed, putting his hand on the left side of his neck. Pushing his hand into the other boy's red hair, he pulled down and to the side, revealing the right side of his neck. Leaning forward he ran his tongue across the lovebite, licking up to Percy's ear and taking the lobe into his mouth. Lightly sucking, he scraped his nails on the back of Percy's neck making the other boy moan. 

  
  


Percy leaned over to the bedside table and grabbed his wand from a drawer. He whispered a locking charm and a repelling charm. 

  
  


Oliver looked surprised. "We can't use magic over the holidays."

  
  


Percy threw his wand back toward the table. "With all the magic in this house, there's no way they could ever track it."

  
  


"Did you just break a rule?"

  
  


"Yeah."

  
  


"That's so hot." Pushing backward, Oliver climbed over his now prostrate boyfriend. Percy inhaled deeply when Oliver made it over to his mouth. Percy wrapped his arms around the boy on top of him. Oliver pulled back. "Do me."

  
  


Percy's eyes were dark. "What?" he gasped.

  
  


"I want you to mark me. Please."

  
  


"Oh, god." Percy breathed. "Oh . . . I can't."

  
  


"Why not?" Oliver asked impatiently.

  
  


"Your hair's shorter than mine. Everyone would be sure to see it. At least I can use my hair to disguise it a little."

  
  


Oliver whimpered, but nodded. He understood. Pressing his mouth to Percy's again. "Okay."

  
  


Percy pushed Oliver back and looked into his eyes. Rolling over, he maneuvered Oliver under him. Leaning down to kiss him once, he worked his hands under the athletic boy's jumper. In one movement he pulled it and Oliver's undershirt over his head and threw it to the side. Oliver was shocked at Percy's initiative. He didn't have a problem with it though. It did, however, make it slightly hard for him to breathe. What with Percy being all dominant all of a sudden. 

  
  


Sitting back on his heels, Percy looked down at the now-topless Oliver. Percy looked directly into Oliver's eyes and leaned down slowly as if to kiss him. When their mouths were less than three inches apart, Percy veered to the left. Oliver was disappointed all of .23 seconds, but then Percy began to press trifling kisses along his neck, moving downward towards the shoulder.

  
  


Once he reached the part of the neck that is almost the shoulder, knowing that it would be fully covered by whatever shirt Oliver should choose to wear, Percy bit down hard then began to suck. Percy heard a sharp intake of breath, and the body under him bucked upwards. 

  
  


Percy drew back to survey his handiwork. He saw red and bitemarks. He smiled to himself. Ownership felt good. Moving back to his right, Percy aligned himself over Oliver once again. The two stared at one another for an indeterminate amount of time. "We should stop." said Oliver. 

  
  


Percy, never breaking eye contact, nodded. 

  
  


Oliver moved his hands from Percy's hips, where they had been resting, reaching for his face. The two remained in this position until their breathing slowed. Finally, Percy closed his eyes and rolled off of Oliver. 

  
  


"God," said Oliver. "Living with my boyfriend is going to be very distracting."

  
  


Percy's eyes snapped open and his head jerked toward his bedmate. 

  
  


Oliver looked at his boyfriend and smiled. "Boyfriend. Cause I would really hate to have to kill someone because they touched you."

  
  


Percy relaxed and closed his eyes again. "I was wondering when I got to say it."

  
  


"Hmmm."

  
  


"I love you."

  
  


"Love you too."

  
  


Oliver could vaguely remember that Percy was trying to tell him something before other matters became more pressing. "Were you wanting to tell me something?"

Percy gasped. "Oh, yeah. Bill and Charlie know that we're together. That you're my boyfriend. They saw my neck at breakfast." He paused. "But they were the only ones." he finished.

  
  


Oliver looked at Percy. "What did they say?"

  
  


"God knows. It was fairly cryptic. But I think the gist was that they're happy for us and that they're really stupid. They're not going to tell mum."

  
  


"Why can't we tell anyone?"

  
  


"We can. As soon as holidays are over. But if mum knows now, then she'll stick you in the twins' room."

  
  


"That's why you're the smart one. You think of all this stuff." Oliver murmured, fingering the bite on his shoulder. "What color is it?"

  
  


Percy raised up on one arm. "Kinda purply-pink. With little teeth marks. Sorry, I didn't mean to bite you. It just sort of happened."

  
  


"No, it's okay. Really." Oliver smiled. "It's really, really, really okay."

  
  


Percy lie back down. "I'm glad. Cause I'm probably going to do it again."

  
  


Oliver was speechless for a second. "When did you get so . . . so like this?"

  
  


"So like what?"

  
  


"Nevermind. Just don't stop."

  
  


Percy furrowed his brow. "Whatever you say."


	6. They're in the Closet

A/N: Well, children. Here it is. Chapter 6 and whatnot. Once again completely sober. Whoo hoo. Sorry it took so very long to post. I hand write everything, mostly because I'm either sitting at a Waffle House or in front of a TV when I do so. I wrote the majority of this fic in my parents' car. I was in an awful wreck over Xmas hols. I didn't have a car, and I sprained my writing/typing hand. So, late this is. So, once again, I apologize. Let me know what you think. The last chapter was a bit wonky, even for me. I agree with all the criticizing reviews and apologize profusely. Things were getting a bit hot and heavy in Heatheria, and, while I'm a bit of a freak and enjoy a good bite every once in a while, I realize that most people are not. I apologize if I have scarred anyone for life. 

  
  


Once again, I feel utterly stupid adding a disclaimer. Really, if I were JKR, do you think I'd be writing crappy fanfiction? No, I'd be on a beach in the tropics, having lovely young Angelina Jolie look-alikes rub me with lotion. Then there would be biting. 

  
  


Christmasy Goodness

Chapter 6

They're In the Closet?

"All right children, calm down." shouted Mrs. Weasley at the eight figures in her front yard. "I want everyone to go upstairs, clean up, and put on some nice robes."

All the Weasley's nodded and headed off towards the house. Oliver followed but looked puzzled. He had been at the Burrow for about a week now and truly loved it. He had never had a large family Christmas, and the Weasley brood had accepted him as family immediately. Even Bill and Charlie, who had been quick to recognize his new relationship with their younger brother. 

The younger brother in question waited for everyone to get in front of him and grabbed Oliver's arm. 

Smiling, Oliver looked to see if anyone was watching. He moved closer to Percy. 

"What?"

Percy leaned forward quickly and kissed him. "Nothing."

Oliver blushed slightly. Percy, probably the shyest person he knew, would, every once in a while, surprise his boyfriend. It was like the redhead forgot that he was insecure for a second and did something brazen. Of course then his brain clicked and he blushed exquisitely. Just. Like. That. 

Oliver smiled, something he seemed to be doing an awful lot lately. "Why are we getting dressed up?"

"It's Christmas Eve. We have to go to my family's yearly Christmas party."

"Oh?"

"It's at Aunt Colleen's."

* * *

Two hours later the Weasley family plus guest gathered in front of a Christmas wreath portkey for inspection. Molly got an extremely satisfied and maternal look on her face. The one any mother gets when she knows that any person looking at her children, at least at that one moment, would have no clue what little hellions they were in general life. 

"Okay, everyone be on your best behavior. Fred, George, I'm looking in your direction."

"What?" questioned George. "We've matured."

"Hmphh. We shall see. Ginny dear. Adjust the bow in your hair. Oliver, dear, don't be nervous. You look wonderful. Okay, boys, Ginny. Two at a time now."

Oliver and Percy arrived in the foyer of a great house seconds later. Moving out of the destination area, Percy began to explain. "This is Aunt Colleen's and Uncle David's house. We come here every year."

"Yeah," sounded a twin. The two had sprung up behind Percy and Oliver. "The trick is to get in, say hello to everyone, agree that you've grown since the last time you saw them, move away as quickly as possible and hide until it's time to eat."

The twins moved towards the party; Oliver rolled his eyes. "How very mature. What are we really doing?"

"Well," grinned Percy. "The trick is to get in, say hello to everyone, agree that you've grown since the last time you saw them, move away as quickly as possible and hide until it's time to eat."

Oliver opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. 

"Come on. I found a great hiding place a few years ago."

* * *

  
  


Percy was surprised that the twins hadn't insisted on dragging Oliver away with them during the party. He couldn't see them anywhere, but as they had not stopped to wait for everyone else to portkey, they were about five minutes ahead in the meet-and-greet department. 

Molly introduced Oliver as a friend of Percy's from Hogwarts and once he had done his duty, Percy grabbed his boyfriend and bounded up the stairs. 

"There's a big walk-in closet in cousin Miranda's room. We can hide in there until it's time to eat."

"How do we know it's time to eat?"

Percy brandished his wrist. "Bill made these watches so we would know. This can be a pretty painful family gathering."

"Well," Oliver said, once they had reached their destination. "This closet isn't that big, Percy."

Percy looked over Oliver's shoulder into the small room- big enough for two people, but only just. 

"Damn." Percy answered, winding an arm around Oliver's waist. "We'll just have to make do."

* * *

"Well, if he didn't take him to the library, then I'm out of ideas." 

"Fred, the library's too obvious. Percy's just as keen to avoid Aunt Agatha as we are. He's terribly intelligent. Where would he hide?"

Fred stopped at the top of the stairs. "I don't know."

"Maybe we shouldn't even look for them. I'm mean Oli seems to like hanging out with Percy."

"Yeah. I guess they're better friends than we thought- Did you hear that?"

"Yes." George said. "It's coming from Miranda's room."

The twins opened the door to their older cousin's bedroom. The door to the closet was slightly open and a light was on inside. There were muffled sounds coming from inside. Exchanging a look the twins stepped forward and opened the door. 

Percy and Oliver were on the Muggle bean bag chair their father had given Miranda the previous Christmas. Their robes were on the floor and Percy was sitting in Oliver's lap. Oliver's hands were tangled in their brother's hair and his mouth was covering Percy's.

"Holy-"

"God-"

"In-"

"Heaven." stated the twins. 

The heads of the snogging boys snapped towards the door. 

"Hi guys." said a blushing Oliver. "What are you doing up here?"

Percy looked like a deer in headlights. He hadn't moved from his spot on Oliver's lap. Noticing his shock, Oliver removed his hands from Percy's hair and placed one on his distressed boyfriend's back.

Fred and George were, for once, speechless.

"We heard noises." Fred stated stupidly. 

"Oh." said Oliver, nodding. Then, very calmly, "Percy, I thought you were going to cast a silencing and repelling charm."

"I was preoccupied?" Percy questioned. 

"Oh," Oliver said, once again nodding. "Well."

The twins seemed to consider this for a moment. Then Fred spoke. "Wait a minute. We can't use magic over the holiday."

Percy opened his mouth, but didn't have time to reply.

Now George was excited. "You mean you broke a rule, Percy?"

"That's wonderful." continued Fred. "Oliver, you're such a good influence. Honestly."

"You mean you don't care that I've been snogging your brother senseless every chance I get?" questioned Oliver incredulously. "All you care about is that fact that Percy broke a rule?"

"Well," began George. "I can't say that I'm not surprised. And I'd like to add that that was far too much information, but whatever. I'm so proud of you, Percy."

"I didn't even actually break a rule." Percy wailed, not adding the silent "this time" that was necessary for complete honesty. 

"But you were going to. And it's Christmas, it's the thought that counts."

All three Weasley watches dinged at the same time. 

"Food," stated the twins. "Let's go." 

Percy stood up and extended his hand to Oliver. "I guess we have to."

Oliver rose and followed Percy out of the closet. 

Looking at the two and then exchanging a glance the twins moved forward. George grabbed Oliver by the arm and shoved him roughly against the wall beside the door.. Fred shoved Percy into the hall, then closed and locked the door. 

Both moved to stand before a shocked Quidditch captain. "You know, Wood. We invite you over for the holidays and you move in on our brother." began Fred.

"Indeed," continued George in a menacing voice. "Now, I'm not saying I have a problem with it. You should feel free to do what you like. But let's keep in mind that we both know where you sleep."

Fred moved forward to shove Oliver against the wall again. "Percy is more fragile than the rest of us. He's smarter than the rest of us and generally the more protective, but if you hurt him, we won't be very happy."

"Quidditch is a difficult game, Wood. People get hurt all the time. And as Beaters, we've become very good at directing those bludgers where we want them to go."

"Don't think we're threatening you. We just wanted to make a few points. Draw conclusions and connections where you may." inserted Fred. 

"You better not hurt Percy, Wood. It's not a smart idea." concluded George. Then, brightening and clapping him on the back. "But it's time to eat. So come on Oliver."

The immediate reversal to friendship left Oliver speechless. The twins opened the door and ran down to dinner. 

"Hey, Percy." 

"Hey, Percy."

"Um, hey." said a confused Percy, who had been trying to get into Miranda's room. Turning to Oliver, "What was that about?"

An amazed Oliver came into the hallway. "The short version is, if I do anything to hurt you, I'm a dead man."

"No, really."

"No, really. That's what they said. Complete with slamming against the wall and threats of bodily harm."

"I'd expect they'd be more likely to give me that speech. They like you so much better than me, anyhow."

"I wouldn't say that, Percy. They were good and serious in there. If I was planning anything stupid before, I certainly wouldn't do it now."

Percy smiled. "Wow. Who knew the twins would actually care?" he said, mostly to himself. 

"I figured they might. They love you, you know."

"Yeah, they have to. We're family."

"Well, they certainly didn't have to do that. Who knew they could be so scary?"

"Oh, that I knew."

At that moment, Percy's watch dinged again. "I guess we should go down to dinner. I just hope the twins won't say anything embarrassing."

Oliver looked to the left for a second. "I don't think they will, for some reason."


	7. In Which Our Boys Figure Some Things Out

A/N: Okay. I know. It's been a while. Like, nearly four years. But for some reason, I've recently had this strange desire to finish the damn story. I've been in a weird writing frenzy for the last couple of days or so. It's very strange.

I have this chapter finished, the next chapter finished, and I've been working on Chapter nine since yesterday. I'm going to be posting them in a bit. I've handwritten everything, so I need time to type it.

I'm really sorry that I've been so long in posting. I've been seriously injured in the past three years and my dad has died. I started teaching at a University, but found that I didn't really like it that much and so changed careers.

I work for Planned Parenthood now, and I love it.

Probably the reason I've been on this writing kick is the midterm elections. And did we kick ass or what? We took back the House; it's looking like we took by the Senate. We defeated the abortion ban in South Dakota and a gay marriage ban in Arizona.

I'm pretty damn stoked.

Anyway, I really started writing again after President Bush came to Statesboro (where I went to college and then taught for a year.) I helped the students there organize a protest of Bush's visit in no more the four days. Over three hundred protesters showed up. It was amazing.

President Bush does not get to come to my little hamlet without a coalition of the sane to protest the occasion.

For all you readers out there who aren't American, you can ignore my preceding anti-Bush statements. I'm just so excited.

Anyway, let me know what you think of this story. It's been so long since I started it. I may be veering off the path a bit.

Love and kisses,

Xixie

PS: I don't own the boys. I'm not a gazillionaire.

In which our boys work some things out

Luckily, before going downstairs, Percy remembered to run and grab his and Oliver's cloaks. Surely someone would wonder if they showed up in slacks and t-shirts to a formal dinner.

The twins were surprisingly decent during dinner. Other than a rather forced comment about finding Percy and Oliver in the closet, they did little more than alert Bill and Charlie that they were in on the secret.

Percy, however, was palpably anxious for the rest of the night.

The entire group portkeyed home late.

Before starting up the stairs at the Burrow, Oliver grabbed Percy's hand.

"Stop worrying about your brothers."

Percy looked up at Oliver, "I'm not."

"You are. What's the worst thing that could happen?" Oliver smiled.

"What if my mum found out?"

"So, I have to sleep with the twins for the rest of the break. Inconvenient, but doable."

"Oh, it's not that."

Oliver stopped smiling and dropped Percy's hand. "Oh."

"What oh?" Percy looked confused at Oliver's sudden coolness.

"I see."

"See what?"

"You're ashamed of me. Of us. I'm just a stupid quidditch jock."

"What?!" Percy looked even more confused. "What are you talking about?"

Oliver began working his way toward Percy's bedroom. Percy followed behind, perplexed.

Who would ever believe that he was ashamed of Oliver? Seriously, Oliver! He was only the most attractive, funny, interesting person at Hogwarts. Who would believe that PERCY was ashamed of OLIVER?

By the time Percy overcame his shock and moved into the bedroom, Oliver was already in the bathroom changing. Percy looked around blankly, then began to change into his own pajamas. What was Oliver on about?

"How could you think that I'm ashamed of you?" he blurted when Oliver returned.

Oliver gave him a pained look. "Well, it's obvious, isn't it? You don't want anyone to find out about us. Because you're ashamed. You're probably not even . . . oh god—oh god. . .." Oliver looked frantic. He sat on the bed, breathing hard.

Percy took a step forward. "Are you okay?" He put a hand on Oliver's shoulder.

Looking up into Percy's eyes, Oliver tried not to hyperventilate. "Are you going to break up with me when the hols are over?"

Percy was speechless for a moment. "No . . . I . . . no! Why would you think that?"

"Because you're smarter than me. And funnier. And I know that Penelope girl has a crush on you. And, oh god, you'd even look good together. All her stupid hair and your skin. And she's a Ravenclaw, so she's really smart. Maybe even smart enough for you."

Percy was shocked. "Oliver, I'm not going to leave you. And Penny's just a friend. I would never date her. She's a girl for god's sake. And she doesn't like me anyway. I'm not going to break up with you. I love you!"

Oliver looked up sharply. "Then why is it so important that no one find out about us?"

Percy threw up his hands. "So you have time to change your mind!"

There was a silence that stretched on.

Finally Oliver began to laugh. "I knew things were going too well."

Percy looked into Oliver's eyes and began to laugh too. "We're a pretty pathetic pair."

Oliver became serious. "I'm not going to change my mind, you know. I want us—this—I want it to last."

Percy sat down beside Oliver on the bed. "I just figured—you know, that this might be one of those vacation things. It's all well and good here, but at school there will be more interesting people—and quidditch."

Oliver was quiet for a moment. "I've been having these dreams for about a year now. They're about you. First, I'm playing quidditch, then you're standing below me in the middle of the pitch. The crowd and teams disappear and I fly straight at you. And you're looking up at me, but just before I can get to you, you look off to your right and walk away."

"So, you see, I think I've wanted you for much longer than I knew. I just figured that you were out of my league."

Percy grabbed Oliver's hand. "Geez, Oliver. You're the popular one, the beautiful one. I just keep thinking about what everyone's going to say."

"Could they say something that would make you leave me?" Oliver worried.

Percy scrunched up in face in what Oliver, through his worry, considered to be a cute manner. "I'm not worried about me. I'm used to it. I don't want them to start treating you like they treat me. I couldn't bear it if that happened."

Oliver turned so that his whole body faced Percy, and grabbed both of his hands. "What do you mean 'like they treat you?' How do they treat you?"

Percy looked uncomfortable. "Nevermind, I just meant I don't want you to get made fun of because you're dating me. And I know there're a hundred other people who'd love to take my place. I can start a list if you'd like."

"No. I want to know what you meant by your statement. What do people say to you?"

"Oh," Percy became exasperated, "it's not what they say exactly. I know they all call me 'Perfect Percy.' I'm used to that. It's just that they all look at me like they're waiting for me to do something that they can laugh at. The twins have been giving me that look since they were born.

Everyone thinks that I think that I'm better than everyone else, but that's not true. Everybody else is better than me and I don't want to waste their time."

Percy tried to turn away, but Oliver wouldn't let him. "That's not true Percy. You're wonderful."

Percy smiled wryly. "No, I'm smart. And that's only because I study."

"No. You study because you're smart and like to know new things. I love that about you. And you help all the first years with their homework. And you're sensitive, and you're hilarious. You just only say those kinds of things to me, so I'm the only one who knows. And, god, Percy, you're gorgeous."

Percy looked at him like he was slow. "You're delusional."

"No, I'm not. I love your hair. And all your freckles—I just want to trace them with my fingertips. You're eyes." Oliver leaned away from Percy so that he could take him in as he spoke. "God, your mouth alone. And your hands are perfect. And your skin looks like milk, except for all the freckles. Jesus, freckles." Oliver's eyes were glazing over. "I just think that . . . ." Oliver trailed off, leaning towards Percy.

Allowing himself to be kissed before continuing, Percy sighed. "I don't know if I believe you, but I believe that you believe it."

Oliver smiled. "Why don't you want your mum and dad to know about us? Would they care?"

"Not really. I just wonder how my mum would take the fact that we share a dorm. I don't want her to request separate rooms."

Oliver laughed. "What is she worried you'll get pregnant?"

Percy smiled. "Laugh if you want. I am a Weasley. We're ridiculously fertile."

The boys had a good laugh while situating themselves in the bed. Oliver threw one leg over both of Percy's and laid his head on Percy's stomach. "So there's no chance you're going to leave me for Prissy Clearwater?"

"It's Penny, Oliver, and she's my friend." Percy threaded the fingers of his left hand into Oliver's hair. "And there's nothing that could make me leave you—ever."

Oliver smiled into Percy's stomach. "Then we can tell everyone at school that we're dating?"

Percy paused for a second. "Yeah, let's."

They both drifted off to sleep smiling.

A/N: Next chapter: Back to Hogwarts!


End file.
